


using all my breath

by nightbloomings



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, New Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomings/pseuds/nightbloomings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck kisses like he fights—quick and aggressive. Raleigh takes it upon himself to show him an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	using all my breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://chuckismycopilot.tumblr.com/post/81792990468/so-who-wants-to-write-me-the-fic-where-raleigh) on tumblr.
> 
> Title comes from I Melt With You by Modern English.

Chuck drives Raleigh against the door of his room, the large gear in the centre of it digging into Raleigh’s back. Chuck’s mouth is quick and insistent, slanting over Raleigh’s, and his tongue sweeps out, over Raleigh’s lips, between them, as far into the depths of Raleigh’s mouth as he can get. 

Raleigh lets him.

Because he loves it, the way Chuck gets when he’s like this, worked up and wound tight. Like the only way he’ll get any kind of release is if he fights for it.

And that’s what it is, to kiss Chuck; a fight. But why shouldn’t it be, when Chuck approaches everything in his life that way? As if he’s always strapped into Striker, where he has to play dirty and hard and aggressive. He’s only ever learned one way of proving himself, of getting what he needs, what he wants.

What he hasn’t learned yet is that he doesn’t need to fight anymore.

It’s a hard thing, Raleigh realises, for a fighter to give up the force that’s been driving him for years, but there are other ways—softer, and slower ways—and he knows Chuck’s a quick learner, too.

Chuck’s hands are at Raleigh’s hips, fingertips digging in, and Raleigh snakes his fingers into Chuck’s hair, gripping tight in a gesture he knows he’ll understand. Chuck groans and pulls back with a gasp, hips rocking forward into Raleigh, crowding him further into the door.

“Hey,” Raleigh says, running his thumb in gentle circles an inch or so away from the scar by Chuck’s temple, the one he got from the way his drivesuit helmet shattered inwards while inside the escape pod. “C’mere…”

Raleigh slips out from under Chuck and moves to the bed at the other end of the room. The sheets are still rumpled from that morning, the pillows pushed up against the wall at odd angles from the way Chuck had fucked Raleigh up the mattress.

Raleigh sits down and pats the space next to him. Chuck looks a little confused, a little intrigued, and a little annoyed.

“What’re you playing at?” he says as he walks over, tugging off his jacket as he goes. It ends up slumped on the chair near the bathroom.

Raleigh smiles, easy and wide. “’M not playing at anything.” He leans back on his hands and watches Chuck toe off his boots. “But I do want to show you something, so quit stalling and get over here.”

“Not stalling, getting naked. Assuming that’s a prerequisite…?”

Raleigh hums and sits up, sliding his hands under Chuck’s t-shirt and around his sides. “Actually, no."

Chuck frowns, his hands poised on the hem of his shirt. “I thought we were gonna…”

Raleigh laughs and pulls Chuck down onto the bed next to him, pushing him until he’s shifting back against the wall. “We are, just…” Raleigh swings a leg over Chuck's lap and straddles him, planting his hands on Chuck's thighs. “Just indulge me, okay?”

“ _Indulge_ you, hm? Don’t I already do just that as it is?” Chuck says with a smirk, putting his hands on Raleigh’s hips and trying to pull him near. “Come closer.”

Raleigh shakes his head, resisting. The kid’s cocky as hell, but he has good reason to be and Raleigh would be lying if he tried to play it like he didn’t love it. But Chuck's insecurities also run bone deep, and Raleigh’s learned to navigate them carefully, so he doesn’t say anything else, before leaning in and kissing Chuck.

Chuck groans a little and bites at Raleigh’s lip, before moving a hand into Raleigh’s hair. Chuck’s trying to get Raleigh where he wants him, Raleigh can tell, but that’s not how this going to go, so when Chuck tries to slip his tongue into Raleigh’s mouth, Raleigh pulls back a bit.

“Follow my lead,” he says against Chuck’s lips, and he leans forward to kiss him again. He almost expects Chuck to try to work his lips apart again anyway, but he doesn’t.

They kiss, closed-mouthed and sweet for a few moments, but when Raleigh braces a hand on the bed next to Chuck and slants his lips over Chuck’s, Chuck’s fingers tighten in his hair and a low rumble emanates from his chest. Raleigh moves to the corner of Chuck’s mouth, the spot where that dimple shows itself when Chuck smiles, and reaches back to wrap his hand around Chuck’s wrist, pulling his hand from where it’s entangled in his hair. He doesn’t tell Chuck what to do with it after the fact but Chuck seems to get the hint because he moves it to the top of Raleigh’s shoulder instead. Raleigh rewards him with a kiss to the hollow behind his ear, and Chuck's fingers grip into the fabric of Raleigh's sweater a little.

Raleigh nudges the tip of his nose at Chuck’s earlobe, and Chuck’s breath catches the slightest bit in his throat. Raleigh smiles to himself, because he has this theory…

Which Chuck’s gasp proves to be true when Raleigh draws his earlobe between his lips and suckles, soft and light.

He does it again, and this time when he flicks his tongue across Chuck’s earlobe in his mouth, Chuck moans and lets his head fall back against the wall behind him.

This is what Raleigh was looking for, the small weaknesses Chuck would never let him reach before, and now that he’s found the one, he wants to find the others he’s sure are lurking just under the surface of Chuck’s flushed skin.

Raleigh cradles Chuck’s jaw, the edge of his thumb resting at the curve of his cheekbone, and kisses down the column of Chuck’s neck. He tugs the collar of Chuck’s t-shirt out of the way when it interferes, trailing his lips along the thin, heated skin over Chuck’s collarbone.

“Fuck, Rals…” Chuck finally says with a sigh, and his voice almost sounds like it’s coiled around a thread of need, but not quite, not as much as Raleigh knows it could be.

When Raleigh reaches the hollow at the base of Chuck’s throat, he presses his tongue flat over the thrum of Chuck’s pulse, feeling the steady, insistent beat of it.

Then Chuck shifts, moving his hips, and it’d be so easy for Raleigh to just slide forward and grind down, to feel the ridge of Chuck’s dick, hard alongside his own…

But they’re not done with this, not yet.

Raleigh works his lips up over Chuck’s throat, and when he reaches his mouth again, he finds Chuck’s lips parted, his breath coming in small, soft bursts. He kisses Raleigh at the same time that Raleigh kisses him, inhaling deep through his nose and clasping his hand around the back of Raleigh’s neck.

They both melt into it immediately, mouths slanting over each other’s, tongues meeting in the middle. Chuck's no longer working against Raleigh; instead, Chuck’s working with him, and it’s hotter than Raleigh had anticipated. Then Chuck curls his tongue around Raleigh’s, sucking on it just a bit, but it’s still enough to draw a thready moan from Raleigh.

And he's thrilled, frankly, that Chuck seems to have caught on now, because his resolve is eroding fast.

So when Chuck brings his teeth back into things, tugging on Raleigh’s lower lip as they finally pull apart, Raleigh can’t even be bothered to say anything.

“I see what you’re trying to do, y’know, and…" Chuck’s voice is thick, rough around the edges, before he clears his throat."Message received.”

Raleigh hums and kisses the corner of Chuck’s mouth in the same place as before, and he smiles when, this time, he feels that dimple crater under his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, right. Clever.” Chuck slides his hand down the back of Raleigh’s neck and tugs at the collar of his sweater. “Take this thing off already, would ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](http://rahleighs.tumblr.com) :3


End file.
